Sonic Meets The Louies
by BlackLouie
Summary: When Sonic is warped into the Bomberman world he needs to defeat Eggman and Warooey in order to stop them from destroying the Louies world so they can return to their world.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Meets The Louies. 

Chapter 1:The Cleaning.

Sonic and Tails were working on a helicopter while Amy and Fang The Sniper were washing the dishes and clothes.

Knuckles was digging up the pumpkins and skulls and Shadow was listening to music on his new black stereo.

Fang was a gun shooter, but he always felt like a worker more than a shooter.

"Hey Sonic!" Fang called.

"Yes Fang?" Sonic answered.

"Why do I have to work in your house, it's your responsibility to do that. Not me." Fang said.

"Because if you live here now, you have to work for me too." Sonic replied.

"I can't work now, I have a shooting class in 10 minutes!" Fang said.

"Sonic! Come and help me with this helicopter!" Tails yelled while fixing the fallen pieces.

"Sorry Fang, we can talk about this later. I have to help my best friend fix this helicopter." Sonic said walking away.

Fang walked back to Amy and they were finishing up the dishes and the laundry.

Fang turned back to Sonic then to Amy.

_Why do I have to work instead of shooting?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wrong Dimension.

Eggman was working on his warp machine, he was going to warp Sonic and his friends to another dimension.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I will warp Sonic away from here and I will be able to rule the world!" Eggman laughed.

Back at Sonic's house…

Fang wakes up and he sees Sonic making breakfast that morning. Fang walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sonic turned around and saw his friend.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Sonic asked Fang.

"I missed my shooting class." He said.  
>"Oh, did you get in trouble." Sonic said.<p>

"No, but my friend Weasel Bank made fun of me." Fang answered with a frown on his face.

"Hey Fang!" Said a dark red weasel running to him.

"Yeah Bang?" Fang answered.

"Hey, I know that you had a hard day yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you." He said while giving him the box.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"Open it Fang." Bang said.

Fang opens the box and he jumped for joy.  
>"Bang! How did you know that I wanted a new gun!" Fang said in happiness.<p>

"I know that you liked all type of guns so I bought that one for you." Bang replied.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy called.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic said as he ran out of the house.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sonic you fell for it again! And this time you won't get away from me!" Eggman said as he sucked in the whole house.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Tails yelled as they were all being sucked in the warp  
>machine.<p>

All 6 of the friends get sucked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bomberman Land.

The 6 Sonic characters arrived in Bomberman land, they looked from left to right.

"Hey, where are we?" Sonic asked as they looked around.

"I don't know. But this place looks pretty weird." Knuckles replied.

Maybe we can do a shoot out here and there." Fang said while smiling.

"No Fang, what are you thinking?" Sonic said in a angry tone.

They talked for hours until 6 Louies walked by.

"Who on earth are they?" asked the light blue Louie.

"I don't know and I don't think they belong here." Said the red Louie.

"Aw, at least we can give them a try." Said the girl yellow Louie with a bow.

"Maybe they can help us with our problem." Said the fat green Louie.

"Hey, they might know some magic tricks." Said the purple Louie.

"I don't know, I want them to ride on a pogo stick!" Said the pinkish tan Louie.

They walked up to the 6 sonic characters and they were being nice. The red Louie carefully lifted them off the ground.

"Thanks. Who are you guys?" Sonic asked them.

Shadow looked away.

"I don't care who they are so let's beat it." he said.

"Well, we are the 6 Louies, my name is Boxer." Said the red Louie with yellow boxing gloves.

"I'm Bowie. He wife." Said the yellow Louie as she fixed her bow.

"I'm pogo!" Said the pinkish tan Louie holding his pogo stick.

"I'm fatty! The fat one!" Said the green fat one.

"I'm topper! The magic Louie!" Said the purple Louie with his magic stick and his cards.

"And I'm Soccer Louie!" The light blue Louie said with a cheer.

"I'm Sonic and this is Tails, Amy, Fang, Knuckles, and Shadow." He replied.

"Hey Boxer. Should we take them to our place for some tea in our skyscraper?" Soccer asked.

"Okay fine. Come on Sonic. While you tell us how you got here, we will let you stay with us while we get you and your friends some tea." Boxer Said as they set off for the Louie skyscraper.

At the skyscraper….

"So we were all doing work at my house and all of a sudden, this guy named Eggman sucked us in this warp machine and we ended up here." Sonic said as his story ended.

"So maybe they warped you guys into our dimension." Pogo answered.

"Pogo is right, a time machine is supposed to warp you back in time. But this egg head's machine made you warp in Bomberman land with us." Boxer said putting the clues together.

Meanwhile….

"Ugg. What! How did I end up here! Oh god mother! I must have warped myself here as well as them! Noooooo!" Eggman yelled.

Then, I gray Louie who wore a spiked collar and spiked bracelets on his arms with red sunglasses walked up to him.

"Who are you, a gray rabbit?" Eggman asked it.

"No, I'm a Louie. A type of kangaroo, I work for the money and evil. So I have no time for games." They gray evil Louie replied.

"I'm Eggman, and tell what your name is. Please. I'm evil too and I need your help, you see, I'm not from around here and I have to destroy Sonic." Eggman explained.

"Okay. I will tell the boss but you have to help me get those other Louies too. And my name is Warooey. Fool." He said.

They both walked to the bosses office.

Back to our heroes…

Sonic and his friends went to bed, but the Louies talked more.

"I don't know where they came from Boxer honey, but we have to get them home." Bowie said.

"Well, if we are ever going to do our own thing, the best thing to do is send them home." Boxer replied.

"But how? Their time machine is broken." Topper said as they all looked out to window and saw it.

"Your right topper. If we can't use it, then we can find a portal." Boxer replied.

They all went to bed for their plan.

"Goodnight Bowie." Boxer said softly.

"Goodnight Boxer." Bowie replied in her sweet soft voice.

They next day, Sonic woke up and heard Boxer and they other's making breakfast for him and his friends.

"Boxer? Is that you?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes, It's me. Come and eat before your friends miss you." Boxer said as he put the pancakes on the table.

"Hey Sonic. Did you wake up late?" Shadow teased.

"Hey Shadow don't tease him! Fang said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sonic, that was not polite for me to say that. Let me help you." Shadow said as he pulled out a chair.

"Thank you Shadow the joker!" Sonic said as he sat down and ate his pancakes.

"Hey Sonic, are you alright? You look kinda angry." Knuckles asked him.

"No, I'm okay. It was just Shadow, he makes fun of me and I can't have him do this to me." Sonic said.

"You have to joke with him Sonic. Shadow is just mad because we were warped into this Bomberman land." Knuckles replied.

"Okay I will give him a chance. For once Knuckles." Sonic said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Working With Warooey.

(Copy This To See the Bomberman land Louies, all 7 of them: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Bomberman+Black+Louie+#/d2er1e2)

"Eggman, you do know that you wear red sunglasses right?" Warooey asked.

"Yes, and you will help me and I will help you." Eggman said.

"Yes, I need you to come with me. My boss would like to have a word with you my friend." Warooey replied.

"Okay then." Eggman agreed.

"Boss, we have a visitor that's not from here." Warooey said.

"Bring him in, you will have enough time on you as well Warooey!" The Boss said as he laughed.

"I know, this is Eggman and he has a hedgehog that warped into our world of Bomberman Land. If we get the hedgehog, we will get money." Warooey planned.

"Yes, I will get the money, but not you Warooey, you have to prove that you can do this job. You see, you just can't get away with my money." The Boss said.

"Can you guys just help me with Sonic the hedgehog! He's dumb and he's ruining my life!" Eggman complained.

"Yes, Warooey! Get the other Louies: Sage and Mage!" The Boss said.

Warooey went to get the two evil purple Louies. They both had spikes on their backs.

"Yes sir?" They both said as they walked in his office.

"Sage, you go after Sonic the hedgehog and Mage you go after those colored Louies, Boxer and Sonic must be killed!" The Boss explained.

"Yes sir! We will get on it." Mage said walking out with Sage.

"Eggman, we will become a team." Warooey said while taking him to the ship.

"Where are we going Warooey?" Eggman asked.

"To get those Louies." Warooey said.

"But you guys are Louies too, aren't you?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, but we are evil Louies, see my claws?" Warooey said while showing Eggman his long sharp claws.

"Yes, I see. Let's get Sonic and those silly dumb brained Louies!" Eggman laughed.

They drove the ship to Bomberman Land town, looking for Boxer and the other Louies. Even Sonic and his friends too.

"Hey Eggman! Do you see anything?" Warooey asked while driving the ship.

"No! Wait It's Sonic!" Eggman replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The First Fight.

Boxer and Sonic were talking. Bowie could see a ship in the sky and she saw that it was Warooey and some fat guy.

"Boxer look up!" Bowie warned him.

"What the heck!" Boxer said in alarm.

"What's that?" Soccer asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it doesn't look good." Topper said while putting on his top hat.

"My pogo stick can jump high to it." Pogo said jump onto his pogo stick.

"Not a chance, I can stomp the ground with my fat body!" Fatty said.

"No! That's Eggman and Warooey. Boxer is that you enemy?" Sonic asked him.

"Yes, Warooey is a bad Louie. You should join his side." Boxer said.

"You Louies are all in danger and this Louie can't even see that!" Sonic said while looking up.

"Give up Sonic and Boxer!" Warooey said.

"Boxer, if you think you can protect Sonic, your wrong! You are a true boxing Louie!" Eggman laughed.

"You take that back you fat man!" Boxer yelled.

"Come and make us!" Warooey teased.

Boxer and Sonic worked together to jump up and into Warooey's ship, they both kicked the two villains.

"You little!" Eggman said while trying to get Sonic.

"What's wrong Egg face! Am I too fast for ya!" Sonic teased.

"Sonic I got Warooey!" Boxer said.

"I got Eggman too." Sonic said.

"Those Louies are so mine!" Warooey yelled as be banged on the controls.

"Now look what you done!" Eggman said.

"Me! They got away!" Warooey yelled.

"Hey Sonic. Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Yes Fang, I'm okay. You Boxer?" Sonic asked him.

Boxer walked holding his belly's side, he walked up to Sonic slowly.

"Boxer is hurt!" Sonic said.

"Warooey clawed me before I got him." Boxer said in a weak voice.

"Boxer, it's okay. We are here for you." Amy said.

"Thanks guys. Why is Shadow walking away?" Boxer asked.

"I don't know, you just rest Boxer. Your in pain." Knuckles said while he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:What Matters Most?

Boxer was in bed sleeping, Pogo couldn't believe that their Louie leader was hurt and that they couldn't help him much.

"Boxer, are you okay? Warooey did go hard on you today." Sonic asked him.

Boxer was sleeping, Sonic left his room and talked to the others about Warooey.

"So if we can get rid of them both at the same time, we can return to our world." Shadow put in.

"Nice job Shadow, that was good." Fang said.

"I told that my ideas work better!" Shadow taunted.

"Guys! We have a hurt Louie in there. Without Boxer, we can't fight off both enemies. We have to take care of Boxer first. He matters more than Eggman and Warooey." Sonic explained.

"Sonic is right. If Boxer is hurt, we have to care for him until he's better." Knuckles agreed.

"Yep, even if we can't beat Eggman." Fang said.

Boxer woke up, the blood was dripping from his side. He didn't feel a thing, but it was painful.

Sonic checked on Boxer to see if he was okay.

"Boxer, are you okay?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Boxer said.

"You will have to rest Boxer, you can't fight for now." Sonic said.

Hearing that made Boxer sad, he didn't want to left out of the fighting fun, he wanted to fight and protect his Louies.

"Boxer, I hope you get better." Soccer Louie said.

"I will be, I will." Boxer nodded his head.

Soccer and Pogo gave him a get well card. Topper, Bowie, and Fatty cried.

"It's okay guys." Boxer Said

**Will Boxer get well soon? Find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sonic's healing force.

"Boxer is hurt sir!" Warooey reported to the boss.

"Ha ha! Without Boxer, Team Louies can't stop me!" The Boss Laughed.

"Yeah, and I almost got Sonic! The Blue Hedgehog is too fast to defeat!" Eggman complained.

"It's okay Eggman, if we get those Louies first, we can get Sonic." Warooey said as he walked out of the office.

"Okay Warooey, I hope your right." Eggman said.

Boxer was still in bed. He let out a huge yawn revealing his red mouth, sharp louie teeth and tongue.

"Boxer, I wanted to get you flowers. Is your sides doing okay?" Topper asked him.

"Yeah, the blood is kind of brown. Its healing slowly." Boxer explained letting out another yawn.

"You must have stayed up all night looking at the ceiling, Boxer if you need anything just give us a call." Topper Said as he walked out the room.

At the moment Fang and Amy were playing chase the weasel and pounce him. Fang screamed as he tried to run away from her.

"Help Amy has her mallet and she's going to hit me with it! AHHHHHH!" Fang yelled as he and Amy both ran across the room.

"Guys stop it! Boxer is trying to sleep, he had a long fight and if he's going to get better then my healing force is to let him sleep. So please Amy, leave Fang alone." Sonic said as Amy put her mallet way.

Boxer was sleeping with his mouth open, letting out snoring noises, his back was rising up and down as he breathed.

"Soccer! Soccer! How is Boxer, I want to kill Warooey for hurting him! I do! I do! I do!" Pogo said going crazy while bouncing on his pogo stick.

"Okay Pogo calm down." Bowie Said.

"I'm better now." Pogo replied in a calm voice.

"Hey! Boxer! Boxer! Are you up yet!" Fatty jumped up and down with his giant body shaking the skyscraper.

"AHHHHH!" Shadow screamed.

"I don't know why he's so happy!" Tails said while tilting over and falling onto the ground.

Boxer woke up blinking a little bit, he was so tired that he let out another big yawn revealing his sharp louie teeth, his red mouth with the black hole in the middle, and his tongue.

"Now you guys woke up Boxer, he will never get rest." Sonic said furiously.

"Sonic, I'm okay! Look, my fur grew back!" Boxer said getting up.

"Boxer your okay, I'm glad to see that your awake." Sonic said shaking his hand.

"Boxer, you look tired." Soccer pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to bed, come on Boxer honey." Bowie said.

"I'm coming!" Boxer replied walking after her.

"I not-Sleepy yet." Fatty said yawning revealing his red mouth and his pink tongue.

"Geez, I hitting the hay!" Topper said.

Topper took off his magical top hat and went to bed.

Pogo and Soccer headed for their bed too, Fatty fell asleep on the floor, so Sonic had to put a blanket on him.

MeanWhile….

Warooey and Eggman were working on the plans to capture Sonic and kill those Louies that Bomberman rides all day long.

"Warooey, you don't happen to notice anything wrong, now would you?" Eggman asked him.

"No fool! I'm Warooey the master of plans!" He said. **Oh no Boxer and Sonic have to stop Eggman and Warooey!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:A Magical Time.

Boxer woke up the day, he yawned and stretched. He put on his yellow boxing gloves.

"Good morning Boxer, I'm glad to see that your up." Sonic said making breakfast.

"Yeah, I better now, thank you Sonic. I needed you to help me out." Boxer Said.

"Your welcome Boxer, you're a great Louie." Sonic replied as he was eating breakfast.

Soccer came up to Boxer and hugged him.

"I'm alright Soccer, I healed" Boxer said.

Soccer let go and told Boxer that he needed to do that because he was happy.

Topper came in with Bowie and they wondered if Warooey's plan will finally take flight.

"Guys, Warooey and Eggman can't take us out. Because Sonic's enemy is Eggman, and our enemy is Warooey the Evil Louie." Boxer explained.

"Yeah, but we might have to fight the opposite enemy Boxer, you will have to fight Eggman and I might have to fight Warooey." Sonic cut in.

Pogo and Fatty entered the kitchen and got themselves something to eat. They both ate bananas fast. Pogo started choking.

Boxer squeezed Pogo's chest hard to get his choking to stop, Pogo finally felt better.

"God, I was going to die! Oh my god, I'm lucky!" Pogo said while the others ignored him.

Fatty saw Fang enter the kitchen with knuckles by his side. Amy was doing the dishes with Tails, and Shadow did nothing but watched the television.

"I think I feel a song coming on!" Topper said waving his magic wand.

"Oh no!" Boxer yelled.

"Oh I feel the magic! Oh yes, the magic touch, I can take you to your evil quest." Topper sang.

Boxer ignored if for a little bit, Topper still sang.

"To stop the evil bad guys and get Sonic and his friends hooooooooooooome! I'm the magic louie and I'm here to say, why are you guys feeling like Warooey's nothing to get you on your quest, to fight that louie and fat man. Are we mice? Or are we louies?" Topper continued to sing.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! We are in a magic world of fun, of fun! Of fun! Pogo and Fatty are taking a night off and I can tell you that Warooey is a fool. But with Boxer and his wife Bowie helping Sonic and the rest of us! We can do anything!" Topper sang again and everyone started to sing along too.

They all jumped as well.

"Our magic and our strength is harder to beat and take over with heart! We got happiness and love to share if we all work together as we all, can, take, our !" Everyone sang the ending.

Topper bowed taking his top hat off again.

"Topper, you are right, we can stop Eggman and Warooey so we can all return back to our world, in the sega

world. We don't belong in Bomberman Land." Sonic explained.

"If we are going to get back, we have to get Eggman out of this world too." Tails cut in.** Don't leave yet! Chapter 9 is coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Taking a Chance!

Warooey and Eggman were on their last plan for them to get those louies and Sonic.

"Boss, we are almost done, we just need one more part and we will be able to get Boxer and Sonic!" Warooey yelled.

"Good. Tomorrow we will set out to get them." The Boss replied.

Warooey and Eggman finished up the plan that they were going to do with Boxer and Sonic, Eggman also gave the plan some credit.

"Good job Eggman, we are ready to kill Boxer and capture Sonic! Hahahahahahahaha!" Warooey laughed.

Back to our heroes…

"Sonic, our quest is today, I want to stop Warooey and Eggman before it's too late." Boxer said.

"Okay, I will get Fang and the others." Sonic replied.

Sonic gathered his group and so did Boxer, Bowie and Soccer ran in after Topper, Fatty, and Pogo.

"Okay guys, lets kick some EggLouie tail!" Boxer yelled as they all ran across Bomberman Land.

Boxer was running like the wind with Sonic, they were both fast and they couldn't even wait to get the two evil dealers.

Warooey saw on his computer that Sonic and his friends with Boxer and his friends were coming to their lair.

"Boss! Sonic and those louies are coming to our lair." Warooey called.

"Okay, send out the troops. You too EggmanButt!" The Boss pointed at him.

"We're on it! Eggman replied.

They sent out evil purple louies and robots with guns, they saw Boxer and Sonic. The chased after them.

Soccer kicked a bomb at the two robots that were chasing them, it exploded on them leaving a terrible mark on the walls.

Bowie, Topper, Fatty, and Pogo jumped.

Boxer and Sonic kicked the evil purple spiked louies out of the way. Fang used his gun to shoot the louies and robots away. Amy attacked with her mallet and Tails stood there helping Knuckles. Shadow kicked the robot into orbit.

"We are almost there." Boxer said

"But why are we fighting robots?" Pogo asked.

"I don't know." Boxer answered.

"Maybe Eggman made them." Bowie said.

They came in fighting robots.

**Will they get to Eggman and Warooey in time? Find out in Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:A Way In.

Boxer, Sonic, and the group went into some lair with two robots that didn't have a clue to who they all were.

They were stupid that Sonic spin dashed them and the blew up like fireworks.

Boxer and Soccer blew up the robots and kicked the evil louies out of the way. Topper couldn't find out why they had to fight all of these robots along with the evil purple louies.

"Look! There's our path!" Soccer pointed out.

They all turned to look at the narrow hall that Warooey's lair was made out of, Boxer saw that this moment was coming, after all that Sonic has been through.

But then, all the robots and louies surrounded them.

"Put your paws and hands in the air, drop your weapon weasel and come with us, Warooey and Eggman have a surprise for you all." The robot said.

"Where are we going?" Pogo asked.

"I don't know, but if its Eggman, then we will have to find out what he's up to." Boxer replied.

"Boxer, are you ready to show that we are the best!" Sonic asked.

"Yes! I'm ready. A fighting louie never gives up!" Boxer answered in a cheerful voice.

"Hahahaha! Sonic, Boxer come in. We have a surprise for you and your friends." Eggman laughed.

"And you will never save Sonic because you will be the first louie to go. Hahahahaha!" Warooey laughed as well.

"How are we going to defeat Warooey and Eggman, they have us dead and deep in Doo, doo!" Fatty panicked.

"Bowie, do you have any ideas?" Boxer asked her.

Warooey got ready to kill Boxer, but Sonic spin dashed him. The battle had begun and the louies and Sonic's friends were in the fight. Fang and Shadow blasted the evil louies and Amy attacked the robots.

Warooey and Sonic were in battle while Boxer was beating up Eggman with his boxing gloves, he nearly had Eggman knocked out.

"That's it! You all will have to say good bye! And as for you all say goodnight!" Warooey yelled as he shot at Boxer with his gun.

"Boxer!" Pogo yelled.

Silence broke the fight, smoke was in motion. As a shadow came out of the smoke, it was Boxer. The guns shots missed him.

"No! How can that be!" Warooey said.

"Darn it! Noooo! Eggman yelled as well.

"It's over Eggman and Warooey, you had your fun and you know it!" Soccer cut in.

But Eggman and Warooey were on the run again and this time they had to plan out there, a plan for the last battle, but it wasn't over yet. Warooey and Eggman didn't give up.

"Boxer, you won this round! You too Sonic, don't think that you haven't seen the last of us!" Warooey called as he ran away with Eggman.

"Well they're gone Sonic, but they still have to warp panel to your dimension, we will have to plan our attack for them as well." Boxer explained.

**Will Sonic and Boxer get Warooey and Eggman at there last cost? Find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:An Adventure To Remember.

Fang was looking for his gun, it was under the robot's desk and he grabbed it.

Boxer and Sonic were making new statements about Warooey and Eggman.

"You know, I have a felling like this is stupid. You know Sonic I rather have us all dead then do this piece of junk!" Shadow commented.

"Shadow, you know that that's not good. Boxer said that he was going to get us out of Bomberman Land, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just can't stand that evil doctor and that evil gray louie!" Shadow replied.

"Nobody can stand him, not even Fang I can't. Bang can't even call him on his cell phone because we are in a different dimension." Knuckles cut in while Amy and Tails were doing the dishes that Fatty dirtied up again.

"But what if we fail? We can't let our chance be taken by that evil Warooey! He's going to kill you Sonic!" Topper added.

Boxer turned away and never bothered to speak. He was now upset and ready to take it out on his father who died. Boxzill

was his father and he promised that everything would be alright.

"Boxer, what's wrong?" Soccer walked and asked him.

"Oh it's nothing Soccer. Nothing." Boxer finally spoke.

"Okay then, I was just wondering." Soccer replied.

Topper came in with his magic top hat off and he was taking a magic stick out of it.

"Hey Topper. Do you know most of your magic that you studied in your magic book?" Boxer asked him.

"Yeah, I know a few from the book and I know most of them by heart." Topper replied.

"What if we all trick Eggman and Warooey, then we can sneak up on them and attack!" Boxer explained.

"We could do that, but it might be hard to do." Topper said looking at his hat then to Boxer.

Fang was shooting at the mailbox that was in the driveway to Bomberman's house. Bomberman came out to see who it was.

"Hey you purple weasel! Stop shooting my mailbox or I will put a bomb in it!" White Bomber said as he took out the bomb and got ready to shoot it at Fang.

Fang stopped the shooting and he talked to Boxer about how they could back, but he had no idea. They all had to fight Eggman and Warooey, then Sonic and friends will be back at green hill.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles called.

"Yeah Knuckles, what you do want to talk about?" Sonic answered.

"You know that gray louie right? Well, I think it's dumb that we have to fight them both. So we can random up the fight and trick them both without fail." Knuckles explained.

"It might work." Sonic said.

"Are we going to his lair to stop him yet?" Pogo asked them.

"Yeah, tomorrow guys." Sonic answered.

Boxer looked at Fatty, seeing how he was eating up the cake that he made for Sonic, it's too bad that they won't stay longer.

(Our adventure will begin the next day, but who will we fight first? Like Knuckles said, we have to fight them both at the same time.) Sonic said in his thoughts.

Boxer was in bed while Bowie was curled up. Soccer and Topper were both snoring, Pogo was sleeping on Fatty's fat belly. (Pogo is a midget of course.)

Fang was sleeping with his gun in his arms, he looked as if he wanted to fire it at White Bomber again. But he wasn't doing anything in his sleep.

Sonic knew that it was night, and he fell asleep with his friends finally. He got the thought of Eggman out of his head because he knew that their adventure was going to start tomorrow.

The Next Day…

Sonic got up and woke everyone up.

He shook Pogo awake and shook Fatty awake as well.

"What?" Pogo asked as he was woken up from his sleep.

"It's time to go. Get your stuff packed because were going to get Eggman and Warooey!" Sonic replied.

"Okay! Fatty let's go!" Pogo said as they both ran to get packed for the trip.

"Topper, do you have your magic top hat and your wand?" Boxer asked him.

"Yes, I do." Topper answered while walking towards the door with Sonic and friends.

Bowie got her stuff packed up and she was the last one to walk out of the house.

Sonic and Boxer lead the way, Pogo and Soccer were talking about how they are going to work together and stop Eggman and Warooey.

"Alright guys, we are ready to continue on, Shadow found the path." Knuckles said.

Fang was shooting his gun all over the place while walking with the group.

"Fang, why are you shooting at every plant you see?" Sonic asked him.

"Because I want to and I will shoot at everything I see." Fang said shooting again, then he stopped and saved bullets.

Boxer looked at his wife Bowie, who seemed to like adventures. She packed her dairy with her. It read: _An adventure to Remember._

Inside the book she wrote in her thoughts about Soccer and Pogo talking. Even about the way that Boxer looked at her.

"How did you mange to get out of there Shadow?" Soccer asked him.

"I got my big blaster gun and shot 100 square bullets at those stinking robots!" Shadow answered his question in a calm way.

Fatty was walking slow and ran to catch up with Topper who was behind Sonic and the louie group. He packed food and cake for snacks. (Which cake and junk food is not good for you people.)

Topper was walking in a magic fashion manner, being polite to Sonic and Boxer as he walked and talked to them.

"Okay Sonic we are 40 miles out of there reach. Eggman and Warooey can't be too far off." Boxer said.

"But why would they work together to kill Boxer and stop us all." Fang asked.

"Well Fang your Sonic character and we louies are bomberman characters." Fatty replied before Boxer could say a word.

Topper laid down and yawned, his top hat fell off his head for a minute and then he go it back.

"I think we need to camp. I will make the tents." Tails said as he worked on them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Boxer And Sonic Power!

"Okay…So if Eggman went this way and Warooey went that way. Then who do we go after first?" Pogo asked as they camped.

"Sonic and Friends go Eggman's way and we will go after Warooey in the morning." Boxer said to his group.

"Oh. Goodnight Boxer." Pogo replied.

"Goodnight." Boxer said as he turned over and went to sleep.

"Soccer, are you up? I can't sleep." Pogo said worrying.

Soccer snored. He was in a deep sleep.

"Why did this have to happen to me, I can't sleep!" Pogo yelled.

Pogo's yelling woke up Tails. Tails yawned.

"Do you have to be so loud Pogo. Please get some sleep." Tails said as he went back to sleep.

Pogo soon fell asleep. He was dreaming a nightmare.

Topper was sleeping with his top hat off and he snored, he was dreaming as well. Fatty almost crushed him while he was sleeping but he turned the other way.

Fang was sleeping with his gun again. He was just a crazy, purple shooting weasel.

And that would never change…

The next day, Sonic went out of his tent and woke up everyone again. Amy was cooking a meal for them all in the morning.

Boxer woke up too. Having to get up from his heavy sleep, he was feeling dizzy as he got up. But it stopped.

Pogo woke up and shook Fatty awake. Fatty woke up with a yawn.

"I'm sorry was I asleep too long!" Fatty panicked.

Shadow, who was already awake told Sonic about Eggman and Warooey going in two separate ways. Sonic told them about splitting up.

Fang woke up in a panic. No one moved.

They saw Eggman and Warooey going towards the base, Tails was ready to fly in and take them down while Sonic and Boxer took the lower levels.

Topper, Bowie, and Pogo went after Warooey only. Fatty, Fang, and Knuckles went to shut down the base and turning off all robots.

Evil Louies were on guard and they looked mad. Fatty threw pie in there faces and ran in to shut down the first robot.

Fang shot down the robot with his gun and he almost got killed doing it.

Knuckles shut the third one down, leaving the robot to die out on it's own.

Sonic and Boxer went after Eggman.

Amy and Tails were in a panic, they couldn't see a thing in the dark.

Fang mad it first followed by Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Topper. They saw Eggman, Sonic, Warooey, And Boxer fighting.

"You'll never take us alive you stupid fools!" Warooey yelled.

Eggman shot out his laser beam at Sonic while Boxer punched Warooey down to the ground.

"Ow! My leg!" Warooey yelped.

"You little hedgehog! Ooh! I'm going to kill you!" Eggman said in a angry tone.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Sonic said running faster than the speed of light.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman screamed as he took Sonic in by his big robot machine.

"Hahahahaha! Fool! Looks like my partner Eggman has your friend!" Warooey pointed out.

But before Warooey can knock out Boxer, he was pushed into the rocks.

"Take that you bully!" Pogo yelled as he saw the fight go on.

"Soccer and Bowie worked together by kicking rocks down the valley onto Warooey.

"Huh? Nooooooooooooooo!" Warooey screamed as the rocks came down on him.

"Yes! Right on the target!" Soccer said as he cheered.

"That was a good one, now to get Eggman!" Bowie said as they followed in.

Boxer punched Eggman's dimension warp button.

"No! Now I can't kill you Louie either! Noooooooooooo!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic and his friends felt the earth shake and shatter. They were warping back to their own dimension.( Before they did, Tails took a picture.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:Home at last.

As Sonic and his friends warped back to their own dimension, Silver was waiting for them.

"Shadow! You came back! You really came back!" Silver said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh Shut up!" Shadow said as he punched Silver into the wall.

As everyone go into the house, they saw Silver punched into the wall and they all laughed.

Silver laughed too. He knew that shadow was a joker. Sonic went into his room and took a peak at the picture that Tails took of them with the Louies.

But Sonic focused on the one friend that he made… Boxer.

(I wish I could see you again Boxer, you helped me get Eggman and you beat Warooey before he killed us both.)

Then Sonic heard Boxer's voice in his head: "Sonic, we will be friends no matter what Eggman or Warooey thinks. We are the Louies! We will protect you in your heart."

"Yeah Boxer. I will do the same for you. I know I will. Even Fang and Bang too.

I don't know about the others." Sonic replied to Boxer's voice.

Fang told Sonic that they were all going out for dinner. Sonic said he was coming, as he left. The photo remained on his bed.

With the new Louies that he saw and a new friend…

TheEnd!


End file.
